Jane Doe
by butterflyinwater
Summary: Jane Doe just a name for someone you don't know, someone who you fall in love with at first sight. He knew Hermione would be his even though he didn't know her name, that would definitely change. He needs her now more than ever. HIATUS... sorry


**A/N:** Hi this is my first fanfic so bear with me :) Just give it a try and I know you will like it. I'm sorry if the way I portray characters seems wrong to you, just leave me a review with anything what so ever you seem fitting to say. Anyway get to it and read.

P.S. Jane Doe is from the song by Nevershoutnever, it's been stuck in my head for a while.

* * *

My stomach hallow, I marched forward. My eyes glinted with fury. The rough sound reverberated throughout the kitchen, shocking everyone. "Shut up!" I yelled.

"W-what was that for?" He retorted loudly.

"You know very well what Ronald!" I replied sternly. I then turned on my heels and stomped up to Ginny's room.

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed reading one of her textbooks, but I could just see the love potions guide tucked inside. I surreptitiously pulled it loose before crashing down next to her, giving away my presence. "Who is this for?"

"Ummm..." she stuttered, crimson moved up her cheeks.

"Only joking I know you're not interested in anyone," I said, and noticed her sigh in relief.

"Yeah... That's right," she said as the crimson crept back down her cheeks.

"Do you think one of these would give your brother enough sense to actually treat me with decency," I huffed, flipping through the glossy pages.

"What did he do this time?" She asked, not even asking which brother, obviously it was Ron.

"He was talking about the World Cup with Fred and George and I just try to add my input on the subject, when he turns on me," I paused to take a breath. "He said it was useless for me to come because I don't even like quidditch," my voice grew in pitch as I allowed my anger to flow.

"That prat, he doesn't know anything," Ginny comforted.

"I actually like it, I just don't like flying. Why is he so daft?" I lamented, _why did I care so much_, I thought to my self. "Never mind that, I'm getting far too worked up over this. I need a break from him, I should read my new Care of Magical Creatures textbook anyway."

"No you don't, no schoolwork. We are going to get revenge," Ginny said with a mischievous grin playing across her lips.

"Hmmm... That sounds great, but I'm really at a loss of what to do," I admitted, pranking was not my forte.

"I happen to know some people who do, they're pretty amazing, they're about yay high," she gestured about a foot above her head. "Look exactly the same-"

"And are devilishly handsome," Fred and George said in unison as they entered the room. "What can we do for you ladies?" They asked draping an arm around both girls.

"Hermione needs revenge against our dearly daft brother Ronald," Ginny replied nonchalantly, not even acknowledging the fact that they most likely eavesdropped on their conversation.

"We can surely help you with that," George replied. "What about changing every Chuddly Cannons merchandise crap in his room to pink-"

"And writing Hermione on it," Fred finished. "No?" he questioned after seeing the unimpressed looks on their faces. "Then we'll just have to add something to his food," he laughed.

"Mum would love that," George joined.

"Wait a minute," Hermione stepped in just as the twins began to leave. "I was thinking something less mean," she chided, though laughed to herself over the idea of Hermione being pasted on Ron's walls, how ridiculous. _Or was it?_ She thought, blushing. "Oh never mind, do what you'd like," she allowed after seeing the dismal look that swept over their faces.

They ran out snickering and plotting what to do.

"That was nice of you," Ginny said.

"Well knowing them I wouldn't be able to stop them anyway," I said.

* * *

We sat chatting about school for awhile when Ginny interrupted me.

"Hermione do you fancy Ron?" Ginny asked bluntly.

"You know, I used to think I did but now I'm not sure," I conceded, blushing in the process.

"He is rather vile," She laughed trying to lighten my mood. "Lucky Harry's coming tomorrow, he'll get your mind off things," Ginny smiled.

"Yeah your right and the World Cup should be a good distraction," I paused. "I just really need to sort out my feelings."

"Yeah well just ignore the daft one for now and you should be fine, plus Charlie's home. The whole house lightens whenever he comes, Mum's just so much happier."

I nodded, I had witnessed Charlie's effect on Mrs. Weasley as I saw her this afternoon humming and cooking with a huge smile affixed to her face.

"Dinner!" We heard her call from below.

We exited the room just as the twins passed by. "Just you wait until little Ronniekins tries to speak to you again," Fred smirked as George held up a little vile filled with a translucent blue potion.

I rolled my eyes as they bounded down the stairs howling with laughter. "This should be interesting," I said, as Ginny and I ventured to the kitchen at a much more reserved pace than the twins.

* * *

We sat down, Charlie on my right and Ginny on my left. Right before Ron walked in, the last one, I saw George slip the potion into the soup in front of the empty chair. Soon the chair was filled with Ron who immediately began slurping down his soup, quite unpleasantly.

"So Dad, did Harry owl back yet?" Ron asked whilst he had a piece of chicken half chewed in his mouth.

"No not yet, Son," Mr. Weasley answered. Just then there was a fluttering noise from the window.

"Pig!" Ron shouted, jumping up from the table and running to get the note from the petite owl. He hastily pulled the letter open and read it to himself.

"What does it say?" I asked. I saw Fred and George smirk in my peripheral vision, I knew their potion was about to work.

"He says he can come," Ron told me. Just as he said that there was a popping noise. A big pink heart had appeared on his forehead with Hermione written in it. Ron seemed oblivious.

Charlie sniggered. "What's on your forehead?"

"Wha-?" Ron looked befuddled but ran to the mirror in the corner staring at his reflection. "What did you do?" He asked me, his fury unshackling as there was another pop, followed by another heart materialized, this time on his cheek.

"Maybe next time you should think before you insult me," I said, letting a smile slowly surface.

"Ugh!" he stomped out of the room.

"I should probably apologize," I said beginning to stand.

"Just wait a while, Hermione," Charlie stopped me, putting his strong hands firmly on my shoulders. "He needs time, plus he's not entirely innocent."

"I suppose," I granted, sliding back into my seat. I tried to hide the blush sweeping over my face, it was the first time Charlie spoke directly to me.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so it's short and getting off to a slow start. I promise it will get better once Cedric's is introduced. I already have many ideas. Anyway please leave me a review, but do try to be nice my feelings can be bruised :) It's late and I need sleep so goodnight and review

-Anna (butterflyinwater)


End file.
